Everything Stays
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Richard says goodbye to Tokyo... and what might be the love of his life. Comments are very welcome.
A/N: So this story came to me while listening to Rebecca Sugar's 'Everything Stays' while already feeling melancholic. Takes place at the end of Sonnac's implied time in Tokyo *Cough* 'corresponding' with Gozen.

* * *

It was quiet in the little room. All except the noise of clothing disappearing in a suitcase and a final click as it closed.

Richard Sonnac sighed sadly. He didn't want to leave. Not really. He just… he had to. His duties in Tokyo where done. And the duties he had back in London were just getting started… His own feelings, he kept telling himself, should not count into this.

That didn't make them go away, though. And he felt his heart being dragged down with every step he took.

"Finally done, huh?" Someone asked from behind, and he saw Akashi standing in the doorway. Over the course of his stay, the two became friends.

"I'm sorry." Richard said, bowing slightly. "I just… I find it difficult to leave. I almost started to consider this place my home." He looked down, before he noticed something. "Is… Gozen not coming to see me off?" This caused Akashi to sigh.

"She finds it difficult that you're leaving as well. I tried talking to her, but…" He looked away. "You're not the first love she's lost. It's probably too painful to see you leave."

"But she hasn't lost me." Richard tried. "Not my love, anyway. That will always be there."

"Well, your plane very likely won't. We should get going." Akashi said, as Richard just nodded and picked up his suitcase.

"Can we… make a slight detour?" He asked. "Don't worry, it won't take long." Akashi made a small protesting noise, but nodded after that.

"Just make it quick."

* * *

Ginpachi Park.

A small park, but still, Richard always appreciated the small cluster of peace and quiet that it was. He remembered walking with Gozen here. Having picnics under the gigantic cherry blossom tree... So many good memories that were now starting to ache. He had a vain hope that Gozen would be here. No such luck.

"We should go." Akashi softly said as they stood at the tree. Richard closed his eyes.

"One moment." He said, rushing towards the tree and kneeling down at it's base. There he placed down a small red box. "Ready." He said, taking one last look back before joining Akashi to head for the airport.

* * *

Narita International Airport.

The busiest hour.

Because of course it was. Richard only had time to muse about that as he and Akashi made their way through the crowd to catch his flight.  
"Well, this is it." Akashi said, as the two of them prepared to part. "Sorry it had to end on such a sad note."

"Well, it would end on a sad note anyway." Richard said, shrugging. He glanced over to the people. "I just hoped that… I'd see her one last time. Even if it was just… to…" He didn't finish his sentence, as through the crowd, a shock of snow white hair could be seen approaching them.

"Gozen!" Richard shouted, approaching her. He restrained himself from outright hugging her, but still took one of her hands. "You… you made it." Gozen just looked down, clasping his hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't…"  
"I almost didn't. I'm so sorry." Gozen said. "I almost couldn't… I told myself it would be less painful this way. But I also knew that I would never forgive myself if I didn't…"

"It's okay. It's okay." Richard softly said. "I'm just… I'm so happy I could see you one last time before I left." He smiled carefully. "To know for sure you're as beautiful in real life as you are in my memories." This caused Gozen to smile shyly.

"Ever the poet." She said. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Gozen." Richard answered. "Goodbye." With that, both of them bowed. However, Richard couldn't help himself as afterward, he pulled Gozen into a hug which she promptly returned. For a while they just… stood there. Holding each other closely for the last time.

A cough

Akashi

"You really should go or else you'll miss your flight." He carefully said as the two separated quietly.

"I love you." Richard whispered in Gozen's ear, before letting go, smiling broadly as he bowed one last time before leaving her and Tokyo behind with a heavy heart.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Gozen couldn't help herself as she almost immediately headed to Ginpachi park. Already, she was missing him.

"He asked to be taken here before we left." Akashi told her. "I guess the memories the two of you share of this place mean a lot to him, as well."

"How can they not? It's the happiest I ever saw him." Gozen said, approaching the tree and holding a hand against its vast trunk. "I hope these memories will be safe here." She said wistfully before something on the ground caught her eyes. "Hm?" She knelt down next to it. It was the red box Richard left behind. It held a small paper that said 'For Gozen'

"So that's what he did there…" Akashi muttered. Gozen simply opened it, finding a small silver earring with the Templar's symbol inside. "What in the…? Why would he give you a single earring?" Akashi asked her, as Gozen simply smiled at the piece of jewelry.

"Ever the hopeless romantic, aren't you, Richard?" She whispered, closing her hand around it and holding it close.

* * *

Richard Sonnac sighed wistfully as he sat back in his seat on the plane to London. Home… of a sorts. He couldn't help himself as he rummaged through his pocket and took out a single earring. And on that moment, he couldn't help but feel a connection.

"Found it, didn't you?" He said, smiling and closing his eyes as he held the piece of jewelry close. Even though they were apart, Gozen and him would always be connected. No matter where their lives went and how far apart they would be, their memories and their feelings for each other would stay. Forever.


End file.
